digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadiamon (V-Tamer 01)
Arkadimon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. The name "Arkadimon" is derived from the city, Arcadia. Arkadimon is also sometimes known as "Arca Demon", which is a misspelling of "archdemon" implying that Arkadimon is a high-ranking demon. Description Unlike other digimon, Arkadimon's name does not change when digivolving. This means the name "Arkadimon" refers to all six of Arkadimon's forms. Digivolution Arkadimon's Digivolution line in V-Tamer: * Fresh (Baby I) - Arkadimon (Baby) * Rookie (Child) - Arkadimon (Child) * Champion (Adult) - Arkadimon (Adult) * Ultimate (Perfect) - Arkadimon (Perfect) * Mega (Ultimate) - Arkadimon (Ultimate) * Super Ultimate - Arkadimon (Super Ultimate) Attacks Arkadimon (Fresh) *'(Name Unknown)': A large crab-like arm appears from Arkadimon's back which can be impaled into the opponent. This attack can kill even a Mega Digimon. Arkadimon (Rookie) *'Soul Absorption' *'Erase Sickle' Arkadimon (Champion) *'Prison Fist' *'Snatch Whip' Arkadimon (Ultimate) *'Dot Matrix' *'Freeze Tentacle' Arkadimon (Mega) *'Dot Matrix' *'Exile Spear': Arkadimon's arm is transformed into a spear which is used to impale an opponent. Arkadimon (Super Ultimate) *'God Matrix': A beam of energy which causes area-damage is fired from Arkadimon's eyes. *'Dystopia Lances': Arkadimon's tentacles developed spear ends that are used to impale an opponent Appearances Arkadimon is a main character in the manga series V-Tamer. The evil Daemon had created a Super Ultimate Digi-Egg with the intent of creating an all-powerful Digimon. Daemon summoned the human Neo Saiba into the Digital World to be Arkadimon's tamer. Arkadimon never expresses any free will, but instead obeys Neo's commands mindlessly. Fresh Arkadimon resembles a spider when first hatched. When Sigma came back from his fight against Taichi, Neo let Arkadimon (in the Fresh form) fight against Sigma's partner Piedmon. Although Arkadimon was only a Baby Digimon while Pie was a Mega, Pie was still defeated when the crab-like arm that was released from Arkadimon's back impaled itself into Piedmon. Arkadimon then absorbed Piedmon's data and Digivolved into the Rookie form. Rookie When Neo attacked the Holy Angel Castle, Arkadimon in Rookie form was by his side. Arkadimon defeated a Leomon, and then fought a MagnaAngemon. After escaping from MagnaAngemon's Destiny Gate, Arkadimon continues to fight against MagnaAngemon's digivolved form Seraphimon. In the fight, Arkadimon absorbed data from the defeated Leomon and digivolves into the Champion form. Champion Arkadimon in this form gains the ability to fly through a pair of small wings. In this form, Arkadimon attacks Seraphimon by turning an arm into several tentacles which latched onto and sucked energy from Seraphimon. Thanks to Seraphimon's energy, Arkadimon was able to attain the Ultimate form. Ultimate Arkadimon in the ultimate form protected Neo when Daemon attacked him, after he and Daemon betrayed each other. Daemon was killed by Arkadimon, and the energy absorbed from Daemon allowed Arkadimon to enter the Mega form. Mega Arkadimon's mega form is immensely powerful. Inside Daemon's castle, Arkadimon manages to simultaneous fight and gain the upper hand against three other Mega digimon Dominimon, Regulumon and Omnimon. Super Ultimate Eventually, Arkadimon loses a fight against a Veedramon named "Zeromaru" (Zero). This is when Neo steps in, and activates a Digimental. With this, Arkadimon's most powerful form is finally born. In this new form, Arkadimon was able to destroy large areas of land and kill entire armies with single attacks. Unable to watch the massacre, Zero evolves to the Mega stage and continues the fight with Arkadimon. At this point, after a suicide threat from his sister Rei, Neo loses his will to fight. Daemon then returns and seizes control of his creation - and transforms into his own Super Ultimate form, ending Arkadimon's existence. Category:Fresh Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Dark Area family